bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun
Welcome oi Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shūhei Hisagi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 23:48, 12 March 2013 Videos Hi there Tōshirō. Please refrain from uploading that mass of videos as they are a copyright violation. Thank you 19:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy You have been repeatedly violating our Image Policy today and I ask that you desist from doing so thank you!! If you have problems please read THIS BLOG to help understand Images!! You've been ignoring SunXia's warning and continuing to upload images without proper FUR. Please stop doing so.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Removing Content Toshiro, just so you know, you are NOT allowed to remove content from your talk page. User Page Edits Hi again. Please note that on this wiki a user's personal page should not be their main contribution. We prefer that users focus on productively helping to improve the wiki instead. As two thirds of your 100+ edits are to your user page and thus are not beneficial to the wiki, it is strongly recommended that you scale back the editing of your user page and focus on helping with the wiki itself. If you are looking for a place to start editing on the wiki, please check out this blog by Sun Xia for some ideas/help. Regards, 17:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please stop coming into chat and then leaving without saying anything. Such actions are constituted as misbehaving in chat, and you will get banned from chat if you continue to do this.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Forums & Edit Button Hi, just thought it might help you to know that on forum posts, there is a blue "More" button which when clicked on gives you the option to edit your posts. This is preferable to posting twice in a row and allows you to correct any errors without having to post a second time. Regards, 14:40, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Movies hi, my name is rinaldo Iam from amsterdam the Netherlands. iam a fan of Bleach. i was wondering if you know if there is something like a upcoming movie of bleach... kind regards Recent edit to Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Final Fight Hey there. Regarding your recent edit, those sentences did not need to be changed, and the way you reworded it made them run-on and/or contain improper grammar. I made this blog to help users make edits involving grammar and wording, so I suggest you check it out. Thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bleach Page I'll look in to doing something for it tonight. 10:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC)